And That's How It Went
by nichbuket
Summary: Part 3 of the Ode to Destiny Trilogy. One year after the defeat of Thoth baby Errinn is born, and everything is perfect or is it.
1. prologue

Hey I know the prologue's short, but it's here. I don't know exactly how long it's going to be. We'll see how the response is. Let me know. Nich

Prologue

This past year had been the best of Spike's eternal life, but then again each new year with Buffy and the kids seemed to be the best of his life. Little Errinn was now three months old and was his little princess. Ziva and Devon were as rambunctious as usual, but have almost complete control over their powers. Dawn finished school and now had her own apartment about a mile away from the rest of the family. All in all everything was perfect. That's what had Spike so nervous. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and he wouldn't have to wait long.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To say he was furious was an understatement. First his whore was slain and then his next pet project was murdered. He wouldn't stand for this. Satan would exact his vengeance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Spike!" Buffy screamed from upstairs. Spike ran faster than he had ever run before. When he got to Errinn's room he saw Buffy sitting on the floor holding a pink baby blanket; a look of utter shock upon her face. When she looked up Spike could see tears running down her face. "She's gone Spike. Errinn is gone." The fear in Spike's gut twisted as he sunk to the ground next to his wife.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Spike was finally able to pull himself up to call the rest of the Scoobies over. Buffy hadn't left Errinn's room yet. She sat there clutching the baby's blanket looking as if she would break if someone touched her.

Dawn had picked Ziva and Devon up from school on her way over for their safety. When they walked in the house the research party had already begun. "Daddy what's wrong?" Ziva asked, having an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Where's Mummy?"

Spike kneeled in front of the kids wrapping them in his arms. "Somebody took Errinn, Bit, and we're trying to figure out who so we can get her home again," He said, a sob catching in his throat. "Mummy's in the nursery right now. She's not feeling so good at the moment."

Ziva and Devon hugged their father as if it would give him their strength. "Don't worry Da, it'll be okay," Devon tried to assure Spike. "Come on Ziva. Let's go make Mummy better." Taking his sister's hand he led her up the stairs leaving Spike to wonder how he ever got so lucky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy couldn't believe her baby was gone. She had only been gone for a minute and had put Errinn in her crib. "Who could have gotten into this house without Spike or me noticing?" She asked herself. She failed. She let her baby down, and that was the worst feeling in the world. Buffy was so caught up in her thoughts of misery that she didn't notice the twins enter the room till she felt four tiny arms encircle her shoulders.

"It's okay Mummy," Devon said. "You and Da will find Errinn again and save the day just like always."

"Ya Mummy, just like the Incredibles," Ziva added. "Except, you know, better because you're real and stuff."

Buffy hugged her children close, marveling at their innocent belief that everything turns out right in the end. In seven years they'd seen more of the real world than any child deserved to know. "Of course we will," she replied, forcing a smile. "Lets go down stairs and help the research part." She had to be strong. Strong for all of them. They needed to find Errinn soon, or God knows what will happen to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Satan stared down at the pink ball of flesh that was cooing at her fingers. "So small, yet you will do great damage," He laughed. "Just a little while longer and then revenge shall be mine! Hahaha!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Satan sat near Errinn, meditating. He needed to prepare himself for the ritual that was ahead. He sneered at the baby as she cooed and played with her feet as if she new that some how she would be alright. "I'll show you, Parasite," Satan growled. "You and those mettlesome parents of yours. Your power maybe great, but mine is greater!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Scoobies sat in the dinning room researching through, it seemed, every book ever written. "This is bloody ridiculous," Spike said, jumping to his feet frustrated. "It's taking to damn long. Whoever kidnapped Errinn could be torturing her. Bugger this Buffy. Lets go out there and beat up every demon we see till he talks," Spike looked at her with pleading eyes.

Buffy felt the same way, and researching was never her forte, so she agreed. Kissing the twins good-bye, Buffy and Spike headed to Willies.

"Willie, Old Mate, how are you?" asked insincerely, walking up to the bar.

Willie trembled at the look in Spike's and the slayer's eyes. "You know same old, same old. You Spike? Slayer?" Willie asked surprising himself at how calm his voice sounded.

Buffy got up real close to Willie and replied, "Not so good, Willie. You see someone came into my home and took my kid, Willie. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, would you Willie?"

"Nnnot a thing Slayer," Willie began to visibly shake with fear. "If I eeever heard a thing lllike that I wwwould tell you right away."

Unfortunately for Spike's nerves, he believed Willie. He pulled Buffy closer as she gave a defeated sigh. "I believe you, Mate," Spike said as he and Buffy turned to leave.

It crushed Willies heart to see the heroes in such a state. "Spike wait up a second," Willie shouted coming out from behind the bar. Buffy and Spike turned to face him, and Willie's heart broke a little bit more at the tears in Buffy's eyes. "I might know some one who can help you." Spike and Buffy perked up at this. "My sister in law's second cousin is an Agaranic demon; similar to an oracle. He might be willing to help you find the kid."

Buffy let go of Spike and hugged Willie. She apologized for forgetting her strength when Willie let out a strangled moan. "Willie we owe you one." After getting the Agaranic demon's information, they left with a candle of hope lit in their hearts.

Willie watched after them with a longing feeling in his heart. "I hope you find her kid. I hope you find her." Hearing a Polgara order another drink, he turned and went back to work, sending a prayer up to the Powers for the little girl.

A/N: Agara is another word for seer. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Well this isn't exactly what I expected," Buffy said as she and Spike approached a mansion that looked very similar to Dracula's old haunt.

"Ya, well, lets not accidentally offend the demon, Luv. He's our last chance," Spike cautioned, raising his hand to knock, only to stop short when the door opened.

A very debonair Agaranic demon was standing in the doorway. "Welcome friends. I am Jean Luc and I have been expecting you." Jean Luc stepped out of the entryway to let them enter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Most Supreme Master," said Igoraphus as he bowed in front of Satan. "You beckoned?"

Satan didn't turn around, just sat facing Errinn. "I have business to attend and I am leaving you to watch over this."

Igoraphus scooted closer to the blob of pink. His heart softened at the sparkle in the baby's eyes. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this job. "Yes, my Lord."

Satan noticed the uneasiness in his servant's tone. He glanced at Igoraphus before he departed. "Be careful, Sludge. It is evil and will destroy you given the chance."

"How could something so beautiful and innocent be evil?" Igoraphus thought to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You must understand that this is like nothing you have ever face before," Jean Luc began as they all sat around a fire.

"Like we've never heard that before," mocked Spike.

"You have never faced anything like this before. It is so evil they warn human and demon children about his evil deeds. It is the creator of all evil in this and every other dimension. It….."

"The First Evil? Angel and I already fought that. Besides I…."

Jean Luc didn't like to be interrupted. "No, little girl. You have never fought a thing as this. This monster has many names: Pluto, Hades…"

"Satan," Spike said as a chill went through his heart. His baby, his princess, was with a monster that was older than the earth and Glorificus combined. A monster that gave him nightmares as a child.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Satan was supposed to be a myth you hear about in church to keep you inline. He wasn't supposed to be real. He wasn't supposed to have her baby captive. "How do we defeat him?" She asked, pleading.

Jean Luc looked at the poor mother sadly. "You wish to attempt something that millions of people for thousands of year have tried. God himself could not kill him. If you wish to destroy the ultimate evil you must travel to his domain. Travel to the underworld. Travel to Hell, and obliterate it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Dear Lord," Giles said taking off his glasses and sinking to the couch. Buffy and Spike had just returned from Jean Luc's and finished explaining what they had learned.

"Giles it's not like we have a choice," Buffy started, "I wont let Errinn stay in that hell." She shuttered at the thought.

Spike put a comforting arm around Buffy's shoulder. "Now Red, we need you to magics a way up to get us where we're going and how to get back." After Willow got up and walked back to the research, Spike turned to Dawn, Ziva and Devon. " Now Nibblet, you need to keep your eye on the 'bits, and for the love of God, don't help them follow later." Dawn blushed slightly. "Ziva. Devon. You two need to behave and listen to Dawn. Mummy and I don't want anything to happen to you as well."

Ziva and Devon pouted. "But Daddy we want to help."

"No. We…."

"I found it!" Willow yelled from the dinning room. Everyone gathered around her. "We can call a guide to take you through the underworld."

"A guide?" Buffy asked.

" Well it sounds reasonable. Dante had a guide on his journey through the nine levels of hell," Giles replied thoughtfully.

"Nine?" Buffy gulped.

Ignoring Buffy, Willow continued, "It's really a simple spell. All we have to do is recite it over the mouth of hell."

"You know, when most people graduate they put high school behind them. Us, we just can't seem to let it go," Xander said as everyone glared at him. "What?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ready?" Willow asked, receiving a nod from Buffy and Spike. "Come before us, oh guide to the darkest dimension. Come lead these great heroes into the bowels of evil. Come to ensure their journey is complete. Come!"

POOF

"Kuh, Kuh, Kuh. I hate all that damn residual dust," the mystical being with wings said. Turning around, she noticed a group of people staring, opened mouthed, at her. Brushing the rest of the dust off her skirt, the guide began, "Hello. My name is Amanda the Wonderful, and I will be your guide to the depths of hell. I will be here to give you advice while you fight battles and lead you through each of the eight gates you will encounter, not hold your hand the entire journey. Will the two heroes please step forward?". Buffy and Spike did as they were told, and a rollercoaster type contraption surrounded them. "Please remember to keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times. Also remember that the Powers that Be are not responsible for any deaths or injuries that occur on this trip, and that you travel this journey of your own free wills." With that, the coaster started moving towards the hole in the old floor. "Hold on tight," was the last thing Amanda said before the ride nosedived into the hellmouth.


	6. Chapter 5

Happy Halloween All!!

AN: For the purpose of my tale I will follow Dante's version of Hell. In this version there are nine different circles, and the deeper you get, the colder it gets.

Circle 1- those unbaptized (Limbo)

Circle 2- Lust

Circle 3- Gluttony

Circle 4- Avarice & Prodigality

Circle 5- Wrath

The River Styx

City of Dis

Circle 6- Heresy

Phlegethon

Circle 7- Violence against others, self or God

Abyss/Geryon

Circle 8- Seducers & Panderes, Flatters, Simonists, Diviners, Barrators, Hypocrites,

Thieves, False Counslers, Schismatics, and Counterfeiters

Giant's Well

Circle 9- Treachery Caina- kin; Antenora- country/party; Ptolomea- Guest; Judecca- Benefactor. In the very depths of Hell lies Satan.

Chapter 5 

The coaster came to an abrupt stop right before they were to hit the ground. "Well that was fun," Buffy said sarcastically.

"What was that, Pet? Do you mean to tell me you don't enjoy a noise dive to your imminent doom?" Spike replied as Buffy slapped him playfully.

"The term been there done that comes to mind."

"Are you two going to bicker all day, or can we get started with the tour?" Amanda asked, loosing what little patience she had. Buffy and Spike had the decency to look slightly abashed, and nodded their readiness. "Good. Now, the door you see behind me is the gate into Hell. This is your last to turn back. Once you cross the threshold you have to finish the journey and your chances of accomplishing your goal are very slim?"

Buffy grasped Spike's hand tightly. "Our little girl down there suffering god knows what. What type of parents would we be if we didn't try to save our baby?"

Amanda had a look of pride cross her face. "Good. The circles of Hell shouldn't be that difficult to get through. You will be forced to fight feelings that may seem overwhelming and a few past evils, but your biggest challenge will be Satan. Shall we?"

Spike gave Buffy's hand a reassuring squeeze as Amanda opened the first gate. Following Amanda through, Buffy noticed the people there were blind. "Why can't they see?" She asked.

"These are the people who were not baptized," Amanda explained. "They don't have sin, but because they were blind to the gods they are forced to wander for eternity with no site. This is what most people call Limbo."

Spike seemed a little miffed by this. "So if they were born in a time predating the belief in a higher power, or if their parents decided not to let a priest pour water over their child's head, the person is forced to go to Hell?"

Amanda understood where he was coming from. "I know, but the laws were created such a very long time ago, and you know how the Powers are when it comes to changing tradition. Look on the bright side; you both were baptized so you wont end up here and blind. Come. Lets move on now."

"Of course I wont end up here. My resting place will be much worse." Spike muttered under his breath, so low no one else could here it.


	7. Chapter 6

Soooooo Sorry about the delay. NB

Chapter 6

Walking through the next gate Buffy and Spike felt a wave of lust wash over them. "Wow, talk about intense," Buffy said feeling that familiar itch between her thighs. Amanda ignored her comment. Looking around Buffy noticed that people seemed to be attached back-to-back in pairs and reading. "Why are they together?"

Amanda gave a small giggle. "It really is a most fitting punishment for those who have sins of the flesh, to be attached to their partner's back for eternity. The catch is, that they don't care about each other or anyone else. They just read forever from a tale very similar to Romeo and Juliet. Can you imagine having a lustful urge till the end of time and not be able to ease the tension? Personally there's no way I could stand that."

Buffy nodded in agreement as Spike added his own "Bugger," to the mix. The air here seemed to contain an aphrodisiac and it was really getting to him. He was rock hard but couldn't do anything about it.

As she scanned the area, Buffy noticed that many of the couples were dressed in old-fashioned clothing. "Why does it seem that so many of them are older than Spike?"

"Hey!"

Ignoring Spike's protest Amanda explained. "Most of the couples come from a time when the idea of love was thought of as little more than a joke. Love was not important. People would marry each other in order to improve their social standing and-or the size of their pocket book. These are people who were wed to others yet fell in love with and sought comfort in one another's arms. Now-a-days most people are allowed to marry whom ever they wish, and love is something to strive for. That is why there aren't as many modern folks"

"But you can't help who you fall in love with!" Buffy shouted angrily.

Amanda looked at Buffy as if she were the most ignorant person this side of the Milky Way. "While that is true, they still broke their marriage vows. They promised to forsake all others and for that they must be punished!" The way Amanda spoke made Spike wonder who had scorned her.

"Humph," Amanda sighed. "Board now. I don't know about you guys, but I have had almost enough of this journey. It's such a downer."

"But we have to continue. You don't understand. Errinn is…." Buffy began.

Amanda interrupted, " I know that. I'm just talking about fast forwarding a bit."

"Fast forwarding?" Spike question as he arched his scared eyebrow.

"Well duh." Amanda rolled her eyes. "What's the point of having magic if you can't skip ahead to the good parts?".

Buffy gulped. "The good parts?"

Amanda was getting excited again. "Ya, you know, the big finale. The end of the long journey. The big kahuna. The big boom."

"Boom?" Spike didn't like the sound of that.

"Boom," Amanda said with a sense of inevitability. "Now hold on kiddies, 'cause if you thought the ride down here was bad….well lets just say it's nothing compared to this bumpy ride."

"Bumpy?" Buffy barely got out as her body began to have a pulling sensation. Before she knew what hit her, it felt as if her flesh was being pulled from her body and the threesome was off to parts unknown. The good stuff apparently.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time they came to a stop, both Buffy and Spike were ready to pass out. "Please tell me there will be no more moving faster than the speed of light," Buffy said putting a hand to her head.

Spike agreed. "I feel like I did after a ate that pig's blood that was in the back of the fridge."

Amanda rolled her eyes at the both of them. These were supposed to be the champions of the world, and they couldn't even handle a little speed. She didn't think she'd ever understand the world. "We should be done with the high acceleration. For now anyways."

Right in front of them Spike saw a giant mechanical horned beast munching on three bodies. "Hey, I thought Satan was supposed to be doing that," He questioned.

"Yes, well modern technology is a wonder," Amanda explained. "That would be the new and improved Lucifer, made for all your torturing needs. Say hello to Eternity's finest victims: Judas, Brutus, and Cassius; the betrayers."

Buffy crinkled her nose. "Ewww. You can hear their bones crunching, and hey isn't this a bit lazy of Satan. Isn't this supposed to be his punishment? How did he get out of it?"

Amanda shrugged. "Evil is a funny thing. Any who, this is where I must leave you." Buffy and Spike began to protest. Amanda put up a hand. "I can't help you defeat Satan. I'm considered to be a neutral demon, but I can give you a little help."

"Any help would be greatly appreciated," Spike said.

"Somehow I don't think you'll feel the same after I give it to you," Amanda smirked. "Toodles," She said before she disappeared the same way she came, in a puff of smoke.

In her place stood Ziva and Devon. Spike growled. "Amanda!!"

Buffy was ticked too. "Amanda, get you butt back here! You can't do this. Their just children!"

All that could be heard was a faint whisper, "It's their destiny."

Buffy was about to explain to Amanda about how she could screw destiny when Devon interrupted her. "It's okay Mummy. We're ready to help."

Buffy knelt down in front of the twins, admiration showing in her eyes. "I know you guys would do anything to help Errinn, but you shouldn't have to."

Ziva put her tiny hand on Buffy's cheek. "You shouldn't have to either Mum."

Buffy felt a lump in her throat as Spike squeezed her shoulder. "Buffy you can't fight what their meant to do, no matter how hard you wish you could." She gave a short nod. "Alright all, which way should we head?"

"Daddy we have to wait for Igoraphus," Ziva explained, tugging on Spike's sleeve.

"Igoraphus?"

"At you service, Sir," A hunched back creature said as he came forward. "We must hurry if you wish to save your daughter."

When Igoraphus turned away Spike grabbed his arm. "And who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's been so long, I tend to forget proper etiquette. I am Igoraphus, most trusted servant of Satan."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Excuse me?!" Buffy shouted. "Most trusted servant of Satan and you expect us to trust you!"

Igoraphus trembled under her glare. Ziva walked up to him and laid a hand on his hand. "It's okay Mummy. He's on our side now," She said turning to face Buffy. Buffy raised her eyebrow in disbelief, but nodded her agreement, while Igoraphus looked at Ziva with a surprised expression.

"Thank you much, Miss." Ziva looked back at him and smiled, melting his insides even more than Errinn had. "This way please. We really must hurry."

They small family followed behind the puzzling demon in to a dark and winding tunnel. As they moved deeper into dark passageway, they heard someone chanting. The chanting caused Igoraphus to speed up. As they reached the end of the cave, they saw the handsomest demon they'd ever seen circling Errinn, who just sat there and cooed. It took everything Buffy and Spike had not to run right out there and grab their baby girl.

"Is putus animus quod terminus lemma. Vispilio of meus diligo , meus pet. Planto lemma sino ut haud alius has umquam sino. Planto lemma votum they erant nunquam prognatus. Insons insontis quod permissum puter meus ultionis," Satan chanted as he walked around Errinn with incense.

Igorapus quietly translated for them, "Take this pure soul and end them. Robbers of my love, my pet. Make them suffer as no other has ever suffered. Make them wish they were never born. Take the innocent and let loose my revenge."

"No!" Buffy shouted. Spike shoved the twins behind them as Satan turned towards them an evil grin on his lips.

"Ahh the parents. I've been expecting you. I will enjoy watching you see the termination of your daughter," He cackled and turned to face Igoraphus. "Tsk, tsk, Igor. I'm deeply ashamed that you would lead them here to ruin my ritual. And after all I have done for you." Igoraphus put his head down. "Oh well. It's so hard to find good help these days." Snapping his fingers, Satan caused Igoraphus to ignite. The sound of his screams echoed through out the cavern until he was no more than dust.

Buffy felt her heart break for the poor creature and tried to jump at Satan, only to find that she couldn't move. "What have you done to us?"

Satan smiled. "Well, I couldn't have you trying to stop my ritual, now could I? Now you shall stay and watch till it's over." He turned back to Errinn and Buffy let out a whimper.

That's when Ziva and Devon realized that they weren't frozen to their spots. Inching forward, they advanced towards Satan's back, which wasn't to hard since he had stopped moving. Buffy wanted to stop them, but knew they were the only shot they had to save Errinn. The ground began to shake as the ritual got closer to completion. Ziva tapped Satan on the lower back and Buffy almost had a heart attack.

Satan turned around slowly, knowing Spike and Buffy couldn't have moved. "Boo," The twins said simultaneously causing Satan to jump. Devon took the stake he always carried with him and, using Satan's surprise against, staked him through the heart.

"Nooooo!!" Satan screamed as he began to burn up. Due to his distress, his hold over Buffy and Spike was broken.

"Bloody marvelous Son," Spike said patting Devon on the back, and picking him and Ziva up.

The earth began to shake violently again as Buffy picked up Errinn. "I can't believe it was that easy," She said as they ran through the tunnel. "We have to get out of here fast! There's no way we can get through all the levels before the were crushed."

Buffy and Spike stopped knowing their journey was futile. Hugging each other and their children close they all said their I love yous. With tears in her eyes Buffy looked upward, praying for help harder than she ever prayed before. Asking the Powers that Be to save Spike and their children, Buffy saw a large boulder fall towards them. Closing her eyes again she waited for the inevitable.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The inevitable never came. Confused, Buffy opened her eyes to see where they were. Surprise and elation swept over them when she noticed that they were in the high school, surrounded by everyone. Their mouths slack-jawed.

"Thank-bloody-God," Giles said as he let out a deep sigh. Facing the twins, he tried and failed to make a stern face. "You two are going to give me a heart attack one of these days, the way you keep disappearing."

Letting go of their parents, Ziva and Devon ran to hug Giles. "Sorry Granddad," they said.

Xander went to help Buffy and Spike stand up again. "Can I just be the first one to say that was the coolest thing I've seen in a while? I mean one minute you're down there and the next, poof, you're here. How'd you do that?"

"I have no bloody idea, but I'm sure glad it happened," Spike said hugging Dawn.

Buffy, who had been silent so far, kissed Errinn's brow before handing her over to Willow and giving Spike the kiss of his life. "God do I love you," She said cupping Spike's face.

"I love you to, Pet."

"You know that is the kind of thing that really ticks me off," A voice said from nowhere. Than in a puff of smoke Amanda once again appeared. "You beings just take a gift and run. Don't even say thank you to those who gave it to you." She stood there with her arms crossed.

Buffy walked up to her and gave her a hug of a lifetime. "Thank you for helping me save my baby's life."

Amanda looked shocked and uncomfortable. "Um, ya, sure. Whatever." Pushing Buffy away, she knelt down to call the twins over. "Now I've been told by the big guys, that since you two killed the big honcho and made the world a bit safer, I get to grant you both one wish. You have five minutes to think about anything you want, except for more wishes, and I'll give it to you."

Devon took Ziva by the hand and they moved to the far corner to think about their wishes. The others gathered in a circle and listened to Spike and Buffy tell the story of their journey. By the time they finished the twins were ready to make their wishes.

"Alright kiddos, what will it be?" Amanda asked.

Devon winked at his father before he said, "I wish Daddy could go outside with us in the sun." His request caused Spike to tear up.

"And what about you munchkin? What do you want? A pony? Jewelry?"

Ziva shook her head. "No ma'am. I don't need any of those stuffs," She said making Giles wince at her bad grammar. "I want Mummy and Daddy to be able to rest. For all the bad demons to be good demons. Can I have that? Can you make it so they can rest now?"

Amanda was in awe of these two children. Who'd of thunk that two so young could be so noble. "I can do anything your little heart desires. You guys sure?"

Ziva and Devon both nodded. "Than you wish is my command. Toodles," She said once again disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And that's how it went. That's how your granddad became human and why we see demons walking down the street," Errinn finished explaining.

"Wow Mom. That's so cool," her son, William, said, as the other children nodded in agreement.

Errinn smiled and mussed with her son's hair. "That it is Honey. Totally cool. Now why don't you guys go wash up for dinner?" A resounding moan was heard from all of the children. "Go on. Scoot. The quicker you wash up, the quicker you can eat dinner. Which means you get to desert that much faster." With that all the children pushed and shoved each other to get to the bathroom first. She giggled at their antics.

"Ahh. The old dessert motivator. I remember when our parents used to use that on us," Quinn, Willow and Tara's adopted son and Errinn's husband said.

Giving him a kiss she replied, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Kissing her one more time, Quinn looked out to the backyard at their extended family. God did he love the family he was brought into, their quirks and all. "Lets scoot. I'm dying for some of your mom's coleslaw," He said slapping Errinn's bum playfully causing her to squeal.

Running out ahead of him, she stopped to yell back at him. "You'll pay for that later body!"

With a smirk not unlike Spike's he chased after her. "I'm counting on it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stepping out from around the corner, where they were spying, Buffy and Spike laughed. Grasping Spike's hand, Buffy pulled him into a kiss. "Do you remember when we were like that?" She asked.

Spike got that mischievous glint in his eye. "Sure, Luv. Just last night after Devon picked up the kiddies." Giggling, the pair walked out of the house to join the family they never thought they'd have.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And that's how it went," A mystical creature from up above said watching over her greatest accomplishment. With a sigh, she turned and headed to bed for the evening. Before falling asleep she smiled to herself. "Damn I'm good." And with the snap of her fingers the lights went out.

The End

I just wanted to thank everyone who stayed with me and supported me through this long trilogy. With out you guys I don't think it would have ever been completed. Though I do have to say I'm quite proud of myself for getting the last four chappies out in one day, and I hope it makes up for the long delays between other updates. And finally, for the last time I ask you to please leave feedback as I close the book on the final chapter of The Ode to Destiny trilogy. Toodles for now, Nichbuket.


End file.
